


For the son of the devil

by orphan_account



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alive Sabo (One Piece), Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Author is cruel and dark and this fic is pain, Blood and Gore, Eventual Happy Ending, Forced Incest, Forced Orgasm, I'm Going to Hell, Incest, Injury, M/M, Major Character Injury, Multi, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Other, Pain, Painful Sex, Psychological Torture, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sabo 16 Ace 16 Luffy is 12, Sexual Abuse, Smut, Torture, Underage Rape/Non-con, Underage Sex, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:15:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24893770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Set in the Goa Kingdom where ASL grew up. Sabo and Ace are both still alive and they didn't sail out to sea yet. However, one time, as they were exploring, the Bluejam pirates, stronger than before, discovered Ace's parentage and kidnapped him. Luffy and Sabo tried to rescue him but are also captured. The Bluejam pirates realized that Sabo and Ace were Luffy's weakness and proceeded to torture Luffy, then Sabo in very explicit and humiliating ways to break Ace. Eventual happy ending, but really dark and consists of rape and other non-consensual sex elements - do not read if you do not want to see this. Luffy is 14, Sabo and Ace are both 16 (I'm not completely sure if it follows the age correctly but this is how I'm doing it).
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Other, Monkey D. Luffy/Portgas D. Ace/Sabo, Monkey D. Luffy/Sabo, Sabo/Other
Comments: 6
Kudos: 44





	1. Chapter 1

Where's Ace?

It was already dark. Luffy was sitting on a branch and numbly biting into a hunk of meat. Tears were dropping out of his eyes and once in a while, he would turn to Sabo and ask: "Where's Ace? Where did he go?" and all Sabo could say was "I'm not sure. I think he'll be back soon - don't worry Luffy". It was a bad lie, and he knew that Luffy knew it too. How Sabo wished he would see Ace just coming around the corner, and see Luffy punching him right here from the branch with his fist stretched out and they would both blame him for being late and making them worried...

Suddenly, a thought occurred to him. They were on the hill overwatching the sea today, before Ace had gone hunting by himself and disappeared. Sabo had seen a pirate flag sailing past. He had pointed it out to Luffy and Ace, but both of them had super bad memory, and they just looked identically confused. Now, he remembered. It was the flag of the Bluejam pirates. They were back. Only something like a real pirate ship and crew could take Ace down - nothing and no one else in the village could.

"Luffy", he said, careful to remain calm, "I have to go somewhere. You stay put." He was going to find Ace. He thought of the hidden port in that water cave - taht's the only place that a pirate ship could be anchored to, right? No where else or the nobles would be firing upon them with the large guns and cannons. 

"This is about Ace, right?" Luffy had stopped crying. He looked at Sabo with wide eyes. Sabo couldn't lie. "It's too dangerous" he said, making his sternest expression towards Luffy, "You can't come." "No! I'm 14 already! I can fight! I have powers!" Luffy was defiant, stubborn as usual, "If it's dangerous, it's more dangerous for you to go alone! I can do it with you! We go find Ace together!" He had a point, thought Sabo. Reluctantly, he nodded. "Okay, you can come. But you have to promise me that if it's too dangerous, you go back to Dadan's house. Call your grandfather if we can't save Ace by our own. Promise?" Luffy nodded, a grin spreading across his face.

Together, they slipped down from the treetops, Sabo holding his trusty water pipe and Luffy bearing his fists. They were going to find Ace and save him.

***

Ace sat up. It was dark and cold all around him, and he was chained up onto a chair. By the feel of the rocking waves, he assumed he was on a ship.

"Awake, are we now?"

Ace looked up. Instantly, anger roared in him. It was Bluejam. It was their crew who had tortured Luffy all those years ago, when Luffy was only 7. Ace yearned to punch the teeth out of the face smiling down at him.

"I thought you guys were beaten years ago." He spat. It didn't land on Bluejam's face as he wished, but some spittle splashed onto the pirate's sandals. That was good enough.

Bluejam smiled. "No, Ace. Portgas D. Ace?" He reached out a finger and forcibly reached under Ace's chin, prying his eyes up. "No, you are Gol D. Ace. You little bastard. Devil's son."

The words hit Ace hard. He wasn't the little kid he was before though. He had Sabo and Luffy now. He looked up and smirked (or tried to) at Bluejam. "The little bastard who beat up your crew last time."

Bluejam's brows furrowed and his smile turned colder than before. "I don't like kids who talk back at me." With lightning speed, Ace felt a slap across his face. "And you're going to suffer.

***

Sabo and Luffy approached the mouth of the cave. Sure enough, a pirate ship, lit up from the insides, was bobbing on the water. Luffy looked at Sabo - in the dark night, Sabo looked calm and collected. He wished he could be like that, too. His heart thumped, worrying if Ace is alright, if Ace is even here. He remembered now, after Sabo told him; these were the pirates who got him when he was 7. But Sabo and Ace had beaten them before. Surely they will do it again, and this time Luffy will be helping. 

Sabo looked around at the ship, thinking of a weak spot or a plan for attack. He could hear sounds of laughter from the ship. He wondered what was happening. Suddenly, he heard an all to familiar voice: "Stop it! Cowards! I'm not going to succumb!"

His heart turned to Ace as a slap and more laughter followed.

"That's Ace! We have to save him!" Too late, he realized that Luffy was already running ahead, bounding towards the ship, his fists railed up to punch. "Wait, Luffy! We need a plan! We need a-"

Suddenly, his thoughts felt heavy as a painful strike onto the back of his head landed. Luffy and the scene vanished before him, and he could only see darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

Sabo woke in the darkness. He wondered where he was. His head was heavy and he wondered what happened. In a second, it all came rushing back to him.

Ace. Luffy. The sounds he'd heard. Was he captured, too? Oh god, what were they thinking! This was his fault. Where's Ace and Luffy now? He had to stay calm, to find a way out of this. Listening intently, he heard soft breathing next to him. Familiar. Snores as well.

"Ace? Are you there?"

"Sabo? What are you doing here?" The voice sounded tired, but not so pained and Sabo let out a breath of relief.

"We came looking for you. I know it was stupid... I should have done better, made a plan, not gotten captured like this by them. I'm sorry, Ace, I didn't save you and now Luffy is also here..." He felt helpless, guilt welling up inside him. "It's all my fault."

"Luffy's here too? Are you okay? Luffy? Luffy?" Ace yelled into the darkness.

"Hmmph... Ah... Ace...?" Luffy apparently just woke up. His voice was groggy with sleep.

"No...You two stupid bastards! Why did you come for me! I could have gotten out!" Sabo braced himself for Ace's anger. "I could have escaped by myself! Now you two are in this too! Luffy! You stupid moron! What were you thinking, Sabo! Bringing him here, yourself here, for me?"

Suddenly, a lantern's light was illuminated and Sabo could see his surroundings. They were in the inside of a cave - ah, connected to the water cave via a natural tunnel. Luffy and himself were tied up with chains on the ground, and Ace was chains to a pillar of wood in the back of the cave. Sabo looked at Ace, and saw that his body was stripped with cuts and bruises. A particularly bad bruise was on his left eye, so swollen that Ace was barely opening it. 

At least it was just minor injuries.

Bluejam held the lantern. "Look, Ace, ain't these your little buddies?" He slid his fingers down Sabo's cheek and Sabo flinched away. "Oh, the young one too..." His hungry eyes were on Luffy, and Ace snarled, his raven locks an unruly matter on his forehead, the picture of ferociousness, "Leave them out of this, Bluejam!"

Bluejam laughed, and Sabo felt dread curling into his stomach - "Oh, Ace, you know I favor you. I'm here to make you a man." Ace's face visibly blanched, and bile rose in Sabo's throat. "NO! Don't you dare! You pervert! You disgusting-" Sabo screamed at Bluejam but felt the pirate's boot slammed into his mouth. He could hear Luffy gasp and Ace as he held his mouth, blood dripping from his chin, trying to feel if all his teeth were still there. Bluejam didn't even look at him. He simply grabbed Ace by the collar as Ace kicked and thrashed in vain, and begun to walk from the room.

*** no time skip but POV change from Sabo to Luffy

As he watched his brothers one on the ground and another no doubt in for more torture, Luffy couldn't stand it anymore. He clenched his fists. "Bluejam!" He yelled at the top of his voice, "torture me instead!"

The pirate turned, a hint of interest in his eye: "and why should I choose you again?"

Luffy was scared. He shuddered, but tried to keep his tone up: "I am rubber. If you want to torture someone, torture me - it will be a lot more difficult... to you... Also I'm even more stubborn than Ace! I didn't tell you the location of the loot last time! Isn't it better for you to break me instead of Ace?"

Bluejam dropped Ace to the floor. He stalked towards Luffy and held him up instead. The pirate's long, sharp uneven nails dug into his arm and Luffy felt like 7 year old again. He was stronger now, he reminded himself. He glared back at Bluejam.

"Ace? I think I find your little friend more interesting. What do you think?" Drooned the pirate, looking at Ace mockingly. Luffy looked at Ace too. 

"No. NO, NO, NOT LUFFY! NO!" Ace was screaming. All Luffy saw was fear. But that couldn't be right because Ace won't ever be afraid. Ace is thinking of a plan to escape, he must be...

"please." That was Sabo. Luffy couldn't see him in this position. "please, he's only 14. Do this to me, please, not to them, not to Luffy!"

"Sabo, I'm going to be fine. What's the worst they can do?" Luffy tried to muster a smile for Ace and kept his tone light for Sabo. 

Bluejam cackled. "Indeed, what's the worst? 14 years old sounds very appealing. Luffy, is that right? You and I are going to have a lot of fun together."

And in a moment Luffy was held up, higher than before, till he was face to face with the tall man. He looked down at the grinning pirate, not understanding what he was doing. Then, Bluejam slammed his lips onto Luffy's. Luffy tasted the rotting teeth and alcohol in his breath, and jerked backwards as hard as he could.

"Stop it!" "No!" He heard Sabo and Ace, but Bluejam wasn't stopping in the least. As he jerked back, Bluejam's proceeded to push him to the ground, slamming his head against the stones. Luckily, he was made of rubber so the impact didn't feel like much. Then, Bluejam's hand reached for his loose fitting shorts, and grabbed onto his cock. Squirming, Luffy tried to get free. It was so uncomfortable, and he felt vulnerable to be grabbed there by a stranger...

*** POV change from Luffy to Ace

Ace was desperate. Straining against his chains, he thrashed and yelled as he watched Bluejam reached into Luffy's shorts with his dirty hands. The dirty bastard....the disgusting creep! "STOP it or I'll KILL YOU!" Ace yelled again, his throat burning, "STOP OR mMPHHH-" a crew member had stuffed a dirty rag inside his mouth as a gag, another doing the same to Sabo. They locked eyes for a second, and Ace saw a loss of control in Sabo's normally calm features. Oh gosh, what had they gotten themselves into?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoop hope you guys enjoyed that (and if you did you are as twisted as me).


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I suck at summaries - Basically, the shit begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is where you look at the tags and begin to feel the sins sink into your body. No time skips - we're beginning exactly where the last chapter left off.

*Luffy POV*

Luffy felt confused. Why would the pirate touch him there? Isn't it a place where he pisses out of? What on earth could Bluejam be thinking? Speaking of the devil, he looked up defiantly and strained away to no avail, and realized that Bluejam was looking at him with a hungry look, like he was a chunk of meat on his plate. Luffy saw Sabo and Ace being gagged. They looked so horrified - but why? He was made of rubber, so whatever Bluejam was doing to him right now just with punches and his bare fists can't really hurt Luffy, right? Nevertheless, he felt uncomfortable and humiliated, his shorts now at his ankles, exposed by the larger man in front of other pirates and his brothers.

Suddenly, Bluejam started pumping his cock. Sickening pleasure and a heat begun to arise in the pit of his stomach as the pirate's coarse hands ran across the veins, and Luffy felt disgusted at the pleasure he felt. Unwittingly though, he still let out a moan as Bluejam sped up and made the heat rise towards his cock. He felt so sensitive, so bare in the cave, his hands touching the sea-water moist floor making him feel weak and dizzy as Bluejam continued doing whatever he was doing to him. It was too much. With half a yell, Luffy felt his cheeks burn as thin white ropes streamed out of his reddened cock. He was feeling weak and gone, his strength spent as he look up at Bluejam, who was using his fingers to wipe the whiteness off the cave floors.

After gathering all of the liquid, Bluejam thrusted his dirty fingers at Luffy. "Suck", said the pirate, grinning. Luffy grimaced in disgust. He had to eat that? Whatever it was that came out of his cock? "You'll like it, slut" Bluejam said with a dark wink, and all the other pirates in the room cackled. One of them, the short and buff one next to Ace, taunted mockingly "come on, I know you want to eat your own cum off captain's fingers." Cum? What's cum? "Oh kid, you don't know what cum is?" Shit. Had he thought out loud? "Oi, kid, is this your first time?" Bluejam's face leaned in, and Luffy could smell the alcohol off his chin and see his oily, unwashed face. "First time for what?" he said to Bluejam, trying to sound brave. "Oh, it is! Don't worry, you'll feel real good after this - you'll be a nice tasty virgin slut, just for us."

With that, all hell broke loose.

*Ace POV*

He could only watch as Luffy was stroked to an unwilling orgasm, humiliated by the Bluejam pirates.

He could only watch as Luffy was taunted and toyed with by Bluejam.

He wanted to tear his eyes away now, as he looked at the evil smirk Bluejam wore before pushing his finger in Luffy's mouth, forcing him to suck off the cum, and then pulling them out. Then, looking directly at Ace, he ripped off Luffy's shorts entirely and unbuckled his belt. With Luffy's back on the seawater rendering him unable to struggle, the pirate bore down on Luffy, then pulled out his own cock and slammed into Luffy. Twelve inches long. 

Without any prep, Ace couldn't look away as all twelve inches of the cock thrusted into his younger brother's hole and as Bluejam grunted in pleasure, Luffy's screams tore through the cave. Clear, coherent words. 

"Stop it!" "What are you doing!" 

He could see tears down Luffy's usually grinning face as well as a redness coming from fatigue of being used. Bluejam smashed into him, not even seeming to feel or gain pleasure in slowness, but simply wanting to move and thrust and do it hard.

"Oww! Please... slow down! STOP! IT HURTS!"

He could see Luffy's legs cramping weakly to go back, and Bluejam's large, dirty hands on Luffy's buttcheeks, spreading them even further for his disgusting, monstrous cock to go into. On the next thrust, he saw a thin layer of black material cover the pirate's cock. Haki. 

"NO! STOP! YOU'RE GOING TO KILL ME! PLEASE STOP!"

Luffy was puffing now, choking out screams as a new level of pain was undoubtedly unleashed. Ace felt tears forming at the back of his lashes. He blinked them back. He had to stay strong, for Sabo and Luffy, so he can find a way out of all this mess. Blood beaded and glistened at the entrance of Luffy's hole, the ring of muscles beginning to turn raw. Seawater didn't help Luffy's usually stretchable abilities either. 

It was all too much, all of a sudden, and Bluejam grunted, satisfied, unleashing his cum into Luffy's hole as well. Luffy's eyes rolled back into his head as Bluejam's final grunt and thrust pushed him beyond the edge of pain. Ace struggled violently, which only earned him a jab into the arm. His pain seemed to not be there though, and all that he can feel and see is Luffy's ruined bottom, with his own blood and Bluejam's cum mixing in a small puddle underneath Luffy's body.

Then he heard. "Ace... Sabo..." Luffy was moaning, small sobs in his semi-conciousness... "help...it hurts... so much..."

All he could do was get his brothers into this mess.

It was all his fault.

Luffy was pleading for help. From him. All he could do was watch.

Ace couldn't hold back anymore. He let the tears drop down his cheeks as he listened to Bluejam's cackling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooof guys sorry im a bit late on update.
> 
> More coming! Sorry I didn't write any sabo for this chapter. I love Sabo... will be more of him both in POV and in action in next few chapters which will come soon if I can keep up with my plans.
> 
> Tell me what you think about how I wrote them! I know that as a 14 year old Luffy should probably know some things bout sex, but I just made him super innocent so it will be worse when he is wrecked... I'm just dark that way...
> 
> Good day and stay safe!
> 
> \- Karen


End file.
